The present invention relates generally to probing adapters and more specifically to a attachable/detachable probing point for use with an electrical measurement probe.
Electronic circuit board designs require prototyping and testing prior to release for production. This entails measuring signal at critical points in the circuit. Traditionally, electronic circuit boards have test point leads or square pins designed into the board layout to facilitate the measuring of signals at the critical points. As board layouts become more tightly packed and electrical signals on the boards increase in frequency, the use of test points and square pins are proving a detriment. The test points create capacitive loading on the circuit. They also create xe2x80x9cshuntsxe2x80x9d or dead end signal paths where reflections may occur in the circuitry. They also radiate and pick-up signals like an antenna. Additionally, test points and square pins take up space on the circuit board that could be used for additional circuitry.
Not using test points and square pins on the circuit board results in the need to probe the traces and pads on the circuit board. This requires either holding the probe point on the trace or pad by hand or using a probe arm fixture. Holding a probe in place with one hand while operating a measurement instrument with the other hand is difficult. Holding more than one probe in place is also very difficult. Because of the close packing of the components and trace layouts on current board designs, a user runs the risk of shorting two pads or traces together when placing the probe point on the board. Using a probe arm fixture reduces this risk but also increases the cost of board development by the cost of the probe arm fixture and the set-up time required to position the probe arm and probe on the circuit board.
What is needed is an attachable/detachable probing adapter for use with electronic measurement probes that provides test points or square pin contacts as has been traditionally used in circuit board design along with hands-free probing associated with probe arm fixtures without the added cost of a probe arm fixture or permanent test points and square pins that act as antennas.
Accordingly, the present invention is to an attachable/detachable probe point adapter for use with a measurement test probe. The probe point adapter has a base with at least a first aperture formed therein that extends from a top surface to a bottom surface of the base. At least a first electrically conductive probing contact having at least a partially threaded body member and a pointed contact member is disposed in the aperture. A portion of the body member extends from the top surface of the base. The pointed contact member is extendable from a first position within the aperture to a second protruding position outside the aperture at the bottom surface of the base. A compliant adhesive material formed on the bottom surface of the base for securing the probe point adapter to a device under test.
The base is preferably formed of a non-conductive material and may be configured in a variety of shapes. In a first configuration, the base has opposing side surfaces and equal first and second perpendicular axes extending between opposing corners of the side surfaces resulting in a square configuration. The base may also be configured with unequal first and second perpendicular axes extending between opposing corners of the base resulting in a diamond configuration. The base may further be configured with a circular side surface defined by a radius extending from the center of the base. The aperture is positioned at the center of the base or at the intersection of the perpendicular axes. Preferably, the threaded portion of the probing contact is self-tapping and produces threads in the aperture. Alternately, the interior surface of the aperture may be formed with threads. At least two of the opposing sided surfaces preferably have at least an indicia mark formed thereon defining a line with the aperture positioned on the line.
The base may be further configured with a plurality of apertures formed therein with each of the apertures receiving a corresponding electrically conductive probing contact. Opposing side surfaces of the base may have a plurality of indicia marks formed thereon defining a plurality of lines with one of the plurality of apertures being positioned on each of the plurality of lines. The base may be further configured with a plurality of indicia marks formed on opposing sides of the base defining a plurality of lines that pass through one of the plurality of apertures.
The objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention are apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended claims and attached drawings.